


Milo The Big White Dog

by Theamazingarmadillo



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, frustrated Neil, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingarmadillo/pseuds/Theamazingarmadillo
Summary: Neil made it into the hospital slightly out of breath and covered in dog hair.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Milo The Big White Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different from my other works, but I had this idea and I decided to roll with it.   
> I hope you like it 
> 
> -Noah

Neil made it into the hospital slightly out of breath and covered in dog hair.

He got to the hospital doors and stopped in front of them, trying to catch his breath and wipe some of the white, short hairs that were all over his suit. Once he was satisfied and thought that he couldn't get any more off, he walked into the hospital and started on making a b-line to his office so he could get the paperwork he needed and leave again. 

But alas, he was stopped when Morgan and Shaun walked towards him with their Ipads in hand, most likely about to ask him a question on a case. He groaned internally and forced a smile, turning to them and holding out his hand for the device that was handed towards him. 

He hoped that they wouldn't see the hair on his clothes, or if they did he hoped that they wouldn't ask. But, it's not that easy when you are friends with Dr. Shaun Murphy. 

“Why are you covered in cat hair Dr. Melendez?” he asked. 

Neil was tempted to just turn around and leave. It wasn't his intention for people to notice his new major, life changing decision, but here he was.

“It's not cat hair, its dog hair, Murphy” 

Shaun swayed on the balls of his feet, nodding to himself. 

“Did you get a dog?” he asked. 

Neil ignored him for the time being and looked down at the pager that was in his hands. He started to head off to the room that was labeled at the top of the form before speaking again. 

“As a matter of fact, I did. But I doubt that should be what you are thinking about right now”. Neil tried to keep his irritance under wraps. He wasn't even meant to be on call at the moment. 

Shaun kept to himself after that. But he wasn't worried about him asking further questions. It was more about the fact that he knew Reznick would want to know all about it. He hoped that she would just ask him here and now so that he could get it over and done with, but because today was just not in favour of him, she also kept her mouth shut. 

They made it to the patient and he asked all of the questions and went through all of the tests that the residents were unsure of. He made sure that the patient did not want anything else and that if they were in pain to ask Dr. Murphy or Dr. Reznick for additional help. 

Neil left the room with the two residents in tow and was about to head to his office so he could leave when Morgan spoke up. 

“Why did you get a dog?” She asked with a knowing smile on her lips. 

“I just wanted a pet, okay? That's enough questions, I have to go”. He answered, quickly turning and walking away. 

Thankfully, he made it up to his office in peace and got the file that he left on his desk. He closed his door and started down the stairs when Claire called out to him. 

“Hey Melendez!” she shouted as she caught up to him and Neil’s heart sank. He could get out of talking to his other residents but with Claire, it was a bit harder. “I heard you got a dog” She continued as he took the last few steps. 

He turned to her and she could see the amusement on her face as he struggled to find the right words. 

“I uh- well… I suppose I did, yes” He just accepted his fate and decided to embrace it. 

“Do you have him with you?” she asked looking at his hair covered clothes. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, he got the dog so he wouldn't feel so lonely going home each day but he didn't prepare to tell the whole hospital about his personal life. 

“I do, he is in my car at the moment which is where I am going right now. So if you will excuse me..” He said starting to move but Claire caught his arm and he stopped dead in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat. 

“Ah, ah we want to see him”. A devilish grin appeared on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“We?” he queried. He was trying his best to stay calm. But he was under atterigation at this point!

“Yeah, we” she nodded her head for him to look behind him. He turned slowly, preparing for the worst. And sure enough, Murphy, Reznick, Park and Lim were standing down the hallway, but still in earshot. They waved at him with the same sly smile that Claire had not a few moments ago. 

He turned back around to Claire and sighed heavily. “You ambushed me,” he accused. 

Claire just smiled and shrugged, not denying or accepting it. 

He just shook his head but he couldn't help be impressed with his residents and how they managed to play him. 

“You guys wait here, and I will pull my car around the front so you are not too far away if anyone needs you” he said, giving up and accepting that they were going to find out one way or another. 

Claire nodded and they separated ways, Claire walking off to tell the others what Neil told her and Neil went to the carpark to get his car. 

Not two minutes later, Neil pulled his car to the curb of the hospital, awaited by the five surgeons at the door. 

Neil stepped out of his car and addressed the crowd in front of him. “He may jump, but he is very sweet so he won't hurt you. Don't encourage it though, he is still a puppy and I am trying to train him”.

Neil turned to his back door and hooked the lead onto the collar of his new dog, he then stepped back and let a big white dog, that was standing tall at his knee out of the car. 

The girls came over to him and the dog, Neil nearly being tugged off of his feet as he pulled him to get closer to them. 

Park looked at him with wide eyes. “That is still a puppy?” he asked in disbelief. 

Neil knew that his dog was big and it was crazy to think that he would grow more. “Yeah,” he said, “he is a great Pyrenees. They grow to a crazy size. He is only six months and they grow to about your hip,” he said, moving his hand around his hip. 

Park smiled and nodded and then walked over to the three other doctors who were all gushing over the ball of fluff. 

Shaun was standing further back but Neil could tell he was interested in him. 

Shaun looked up at Neil. “what's his name?” he asked. 

“Milo,” he said with a warm smile that he only used when he knew that Shaun was on edge. 

Milo was finally starting to calm down and the others backed up with a few last pets. 

Neil asked Milo to sit down and called Shaun over to them. Shaun was nervous and shuffled closer being very cautious. Neil crouched down and started scratching behind Milo’s ear as Shaun got closer, feeling the dog relax. 

Neil held his hand out for Shaun’s, Shaun carefully gave it to him and Neil placed his hand on Milo’s head who was panting with his tongue out. Neil could see that Shaun started to relax as he scratched his head, he smiled as he watched the two. He looked up to see what everyone was doing. Audrey and Morgan had started talking about a surgery coming up and Park left a while ago after he got paged to help with Andrews. Claire was looking in their direction and when she met Neil’s eye she gave him a warm smile, he gave her one back and then turned his attention back to Shaun who was still happily petting Milo’s head. 

Maybe bringing your dog into work wasn't as bad as Neil thought it would be.


End file.
